


Sk8 the Infinity angst because only one episode has aired and I've already sold my soul to the anime

by Glitter_Is_The_Best_And_Worst_Thing



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: "S", Angst, Blood, Head Injury, I'm obsessed with this show, I'm sorry for putting this into the world, IDK WHAT TO PUT, Injury, My grammar sucks, One Shot, Tags Are Hard, horrible, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Is_The_Best_And_Worst_Thing/pseuds/Glitter_Is_The_Best_And_Worst_Thing
Summary: This is just a very very short angsty one shot about Sk8 the Infinity, because even though only one episode has come out I've already sold my soul to this. To sum it up, Reki is racing Shadow and gets hurt...that's it. Your shouldn't expect much.This is an edit after episode 4, who knew Reki would actually get a head injury :/
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	Sk8 the Infinity angst because only one episode has aired and I've already sold my soul to the anime

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick reminder that most of the characters will probably be ooc because we don't know much about them yet. I'm really sorry about how bad this is, but I'm really unmotivated and I want to write, but I also don't. I'm sure you'll understand. This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please go easy on me. I welcome constructive criticism, but please phrase it so that I don't cry for hours. I hope you enjoy the story, but you probably wont.

He was so close! Him and Shadow had just entered the rundown factory, and they were neck and neck. Skating down the thin beam, Reki began inching ahead of Shadow. There was less than ten meters less when Shadow pulled out his bombs. Reki dodged the first batch of miniature bombs from Shadows right hand, but he didn’t see the singular bomb thrown from his left hand. Before he could react, the bomb went off in his face. 

The sudden crackling in his face startled him, making him lose his balance. There was a look of fear in Reki’s eyes as he realized what was about to happen. If he fell he would hit multiple rusted metal beams, and if he somehow managed to avoid the death spikes he would still fall twenty feet onto hard cement. 

His last thoughts about what would happen if he fell were cut off as his skateboard kicked out from underneath him, causing him to fall off the platform he was on. His arm collided with broken railing from a separate platform, causing him to let out a scream of pain before everything went black. 

A bloodcurdling scream echoed through the warehouse before Reki’s head bounced off the ground. Langa rushed forward to his friend, followed by a group of other people who witnessed the incident and actually cared. Reki’s limbs were spread out in positions that were not natural, and his headband now matched the color of his hair. Fumbling with his phone, Langa quickly dialed 119. After answering the questions, Langa picked up Reki. 

He would have to carry Reki to a restaurant that’s near the “S”, considering only approved people could access the race. He made his way out of the factory, careful not to jostle Reki and worsen his head injury. As he exited the building Langa began to walk faster. Blood was beginning to soak his white shirt, staining it a deep red. Just as he was nearing the gate, his path was blocked by no other than the person who was the reason for his friend's pain.

When Shadow's gaze shifted to Reki he didn’t look ecstatic, but he didn’t look sorry either. His gaze lingered on the blood that stained Langa’s shirt before looking him straight in the eyes.

“He’ll complete the punishment when he can do it correctly,” Shadow stated before walking off to celebrate his victory. 

If he wasn’t focused on saving his friends' life, Langa would’ve cursed out Shadow using every curse he knew, but his only goal was to get Reki to the restaurant. He turned left after exciting the gate, and began speed walking down the street. He made it to the restaurant a minute later, and he could hear the sound of sirens in the distance.

Leaning against the brick wall, best friend bleeding out in his arms, all Langa could do was hope. Hope the Reki will pull through. Hope that the ambulance will arrive on time. And hope that he can continue living his life with Reki in it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think a cheesier ending line exists. I feel so bad for you if you actually read the entire thing. I know it's only 500 words, but it was probably torture to finish.


End file.
